Underneath
by Rakthamallika
Summary: "Mungkin karena pada dasarnya manusia yang tidak sempurna akan mencari manusia yang tidak sempurna yang lain untuk saling mencari kenyamanan dan bertahan mengatasi apapun yang ada dalam hidup," aku menimpali.


Title: Underneath

Character: Tony Stark

Universe: College AU

Author by E-kun

A/N: E-kun bilang terserah kalian mau melihat fanfict ini seperti apa. Entah pair ato tidak. Kalian bisa menggantikan tokoh 'aku' menjadi Pepper (kalo suka straight) ato Steve (kalo suka yaoi). Yang jelas fanfict ini berdasarkan orang yang nyata. E-kun memang benar-benar menemukan sosok yang mengalami semua yang ada di cerita ini, bahkan nyaris persis seperti cerita ini kejadiannya. Tapi E-kun tidak bisa bilang namanya atau dimana dia tinggal.

* * *

_Melarikan diri, melarikan diri, seperti anak bangsawan. Jangan menungguku. Sungguh memalukan. Betapa aku sangat membutuhkanmu. (Prodigal – One Republic)_

* * *

Hei, apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu ketika kau menemui seorang yang kaya bernama Tony Stark? Kaget? Atau kalian langsung ingin tidur dengannya? Atau yang lain?

Entahlah, sejujurnya aku sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku hanyalah mahasiswa tingkat tiga jurusan desain biasa. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana seorang mahasiswa jenius seperti Stark bisa bicara denganku sore itu. Aku sendiri juga tidak pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana bisa kami berbicara selama berjam-jam. Sejujurnya, aku lebih banyak mendengarkan. Karena memang aku tidak tahu sebagian besar apa yang dia bicarakan. Hanya satu hal yang aku ketahui, dia hanyalah manusia biasa yang kesepian yang membutuhkan orang lain untuk hidup. Meskipun aku tahu dia berusaha keras untuk masuk kedalam social, tapi orang-orang disekelilingnya tidak bisa mengerti.

Kami hanya pernah bertemu sesekali. Karena memang kami berada di gedung yang berbeda. Kami berdua menyadari bahwa ternyata kami merupakan manusia yang mirip. Tipe manusia yang memiliki banyak sekali lapisan. Dibawah satu lapisan masih memiliki banyak lapisan lagi. Seperti bawang merah, kau tahu? Dan bawang merah selalu membuat orang menitikkan air mata. Ah, ya benar juga. Kami juga terkadang membuat orang disekitar kami menitikkan air mata.

Awalnya kami bertemu secara kebetulan sore itu. Langit terlihat mendung, makanya kami pergi kesuatu tempat untuk menghindari hujan yang akan turun. Dia bertanya padaku waktu itu, "Hey, kau ada masalah?"

Aku hanya menaikkan alisku. Apa mukaku menampakkan permasalahan yang sedang aku hadapi? Sepertinya iya, dia bilang mukaku sekusut pakaian yang baru keluar dari _laundry_.

Mulanya aku bercerita bagaimana dosen-dosen dan professor di mata kuliahku sepertinya terobsesi membuat kami menjadi seperti panda. Meskipun terkadang mereka cukup baik untuk tidak mengembalikan tugas kami dan harus mengulangnya dari awal. Aku juga sempat menyinggung tentang mahasiswa lain di kelas. Dan bagaimana aku tidak bisa terlalu nyaman dengan mereka.

Tony hanya berkata, memang begitulah manusia. Entah bagaimana dia mulai berbicara tanpa henti. Aku merasa aku sedang mendengarkan cerita yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan. Suatu cerita yang sangat pribadi menurutku. Cerita tentang masa kecilnya.

Dia memulai dengan umurnya yang masih dua tahun. Tony bilang diumur itu ia sudah bisa membaca dengan baik. Diumurnya yang ketiga dia tidak pernah keluar dari perpustakaan ayahnya dan berhasil menguasai satu bahasa asing. Aku tahu hanya mengira Stark adalah keluarga yang sangat kaya. Aku hanya bisa menebak bahwa orang tuanya memang peduli pada Tony tapi tidak cukup peduli untuk menemaninya di perpustakaan. Entahlah. Aku bukan orang kota, mana mungkin aku tahu segalanya tentang keluarga Stark?

Kemudian dia bersekolah. Dia mengatakan bahwa saat berumur lima tahun itu dia tertarik dengan termodinamika ato entah apa itu. Sepertinya suatu subjek fisika. Jujur saja kepalaku agak pusing saat dia bercerita tentang obsesinya terhadap pesawat terbang. Dia benar-benar jenius pikirku. Tapi karena kejeniusannya dia berkata dia tidak bisa berbaur dengan sebayanya. Dan dia semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dengan buku. Buku dan buku. Baginya buku adalah teman yang tidak akan memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh. Dia benar-benar membaca apapun yang tangannya bisa raih di perpustakaan ayahnya.

Kemudian Tony bercerita bagaimana dia disuruh berhitung. Dia justru menggambarkan sebuah rumah. Dia terkikik sendiri mengingat bahwa sebenarnya nomor rumah itulah jawaban dari soal yang diberikan gurunya kala itu.

Kemudian dari situlah orang-orang disekitarnya mulai menuding bahwa dia anak autis. Dia nyaris tidak punya teman dan pembicaraannya tidak bisa dimengerti. Apa yang akan orang katakan? Orang tuanya dipanggil dan disuruh menjelaskan kenapa anak mereka seperti itu. Tony berkata ayahnya terlihat tidak senang saat itu. Ayahnya mengeluarkan buku saku dan menyuruh Tony membaca untuk menunjukkan bahwa Tony bukan anak autis. Tony sempat mendengus ketika dia mengatakannya, "Hah, autis. Yang benar saja."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan memberikan sedikit tanggapan untuk membiarkannya melanjutkan ceritanya. Oh, dia benar-benar tipe orang yang tidak akan bisa berhenti jika dia sudah ingin berbicara. Dia melanjutkan ke bagian episode hidupnya saat dia sudah lebih besar dan saat dia tertarik dengan pesawat terbang. Dia membaca apapun tentang pesawat terbang. Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang dia katakan.

"Waktu itu aku masih ingat sekali aku membaca tentang fundamental aerodinamika, tentang prinsip-prinsip Bernoulli. Kau tahu tidak kalau pesawat terbang dibuat dengan berbagai macam metal? Karena tertarik aku pun membaca tentang Metalurgi. Kemudian tentang bagaimana pesawat terbang bisa—"

Begitulah dan dia terus bercerita. Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan meskipun aku tahu mungkin dimatanya aku benar-benar seperti orang yang bodoh yang tidak tahu hampir tiga perempat perkataannya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku merasa Tony hanya ingin didengarkan. Agar dia merasa lebih diterima. Aku tidak menanggapi terlalu banyak karena aku tahu dia sudah cukup mengalami pandangan-pandangan miring dan perkataan-perkataan yang menuding.

Dia bercerita saat itu dikelas sedang diperkenalkan tentang Sains dan gurunya menjelaskan tentang gravitasi dan Newtonian. Tapi dia sudah bosan dengan itu dan dia ingin membaca tentang Einstein dan Teori Relativitasnya. Dia juga bercerita ketika teman-temannya sangat penasaran bagaimana pesawat terbang bisa melambung tinggi diangkasa jika pesawat terbang itu sendiri sangat berat dan selalu ada gravitasi yang menariknya.

Tony tertawa kecil sekali lagi ketika dia mengingat kisahnya sendiri. Dia menceritakan padaku saat itu dia langsung tertarik. Yah, tentunya kau akan tertarik juga jika seandainya seseorang membahas tentang game terbaru yang kau suka atau tentang film yang baru saja keluar yang ternyata juga favoritmu.

Tony menjelaskan dari A sampai Z, begitu dia bilang. Dia menjelaskan tentang tekanan udara dan cara kerja mesin pesawat terbang. Betapa hal-hal itu sangat susah dimengerti untuk anak sekolah dasar. Bahkan aku saja juga sudah tidak terlalu ingat dengan semua itu sekarang.

Tony berkata, "Mereka menyebutku pembohong saat itu, kau tahu? Mungkin karena memang mereka tidak mengerti. Entahlah."

Tony mengangkat bahu dan terus melanjutkan obsesi membacanya tentang psikologi dan termonuklir. Aku bertanya pada kalian, seberapa sering kalian menemukan anak sekolah dasar berbicara tentang nuklir berikut dengan teori-teori dan cara membuatnya?

Tony berkata dia pernah berbicara dengan teman-teman ayahnya yang bekerja di suatu pabrik yang bekerja dengan nuklir. Dan teman ayahnya berkata jika anak itu diberi bahan dan alatnya, dengan sendirinya dia akan membuat reaktor nuklir. Ayahnya mendengus mendengar itu.

"Ayahku orangnya sangat materialis. Dia ingin aku menjadi yang terbaik."

Aku tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

Tony menatapku, "Dia melakukan berbagai bentuk hukuman untuk menjadikanku sempurna."

"Hey, kau bukan satu-satunya yang pernah dipukul dengan kayu atau sabuk. Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Oh ya? Sabuk kulit? Tongkat baseball?" dia menyeringai.

Aku tertawa, "Haha, mungkin? Oh, aku ingat, sapu terdekat dari jangkauan." Tony tersenyum pahit mendengar jawabanku.

"Kita sama saja ternyata. Sama-sama orang yang 'rusak' dan hanya manusia biasa yang tidak sempurna," Tony berkata.

"Mungkin karena pada dasarnya manusia yang tidak sempurna akan mencari manusia yang tidak sempurna yang lain untuk saling mencari kenyamanan dan bertahan mengatasi apapun yang ada dalam hidup," aku menimpali.

Tony terdiam sejenak sebelum dia melanjutkan ceritanya. Dia terlihat berusaha untuk membuat pembicaraan lebih ringan. Tony bercerita tentang bagaimana dia sering dipersilakan untuk melakukan apapun yang dia mau disekolah jika dia sudah menyelesaikan ujian dan tugasnya dengan baik. Tony terlihat begitu bangga dengan keistimewaan itu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lebar.

Dia juga bercerita jika para guru mencoba berbicara atau berdiskusi dengannya, terkadang mereka tak bisa mengikuti atau bahkan tidak bisa mengerti dengan apa yang Tony bicarakan. Tony juga terkikik saat bercerita.

"Oh, kau benar-benar anak yang nakal," aku memotongnya.

"Hey, aku sadari aku memang anak yang menyebalkan. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak melakukannya sekarang."

Aku menaikkan alisku dan Tony melanjutkan, "Tidak terlalu sering."

Kami terus bercerita banyak. Dan Tony sempat berkata bagimana dia dulu ingin menjadi konsultan strategi militer. Tapi tentunya yang tidak terikat, tambahnya. Karena menurutnya sangat menguntungkan dan dia tidak akan pernah ditangkap. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil mendengarkannya.

"Oh hey, mungkin kau harus melihat album masakanku!" tiba-tiba dia menyeletuk.

"Masakan?"

"Iya. Dulu aku sempat ingin menjadi koki," dia kembali menyeringai.

Aku menaikkan alisku, "Dari calon criminal mastermind ke koki?"

"Entahlah, aku suka mencoba-coba, " dia mengangkat bahu.

Kami kembali tenggelam dalam cerita masing-masing. Sesekali dia bertanya padaku dan aku yang bercerita. Aku tidak banyak bercerita. Karena aku pikir aku tidak mau menambahkan lebih banyak pikiran pada Tony.

Langit yang tadinya bersemburat merah itu berubah menjadi gelap. Mendung masih menggantung disana. Karena itu si rembulan dan bintang tidak bisa menyinari jalanan. Aku melihat jam tanganku, oh, lihat itu hampir tengah malam.

Saat Tony melihatku menatap jam tangan dia sepertinya juga merasa pembicaraan kami memakan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Dia tersenyum lebar dan meminta maaf padaku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Aku berkata padanya aku tidak keberatan. Karena memang aku adalah pendengar yang baik, orang-orang juga bilang begitu.

"Aku sadar bahwa anugrah yang diberikan padaku juga merupakan kutukan," dia berbisik.

"Aku hanya punya sedikit sekali orang yang bisa kuanggap seperti teman—"

"Maksudmu orang yang benar-benar mengerti dirimu, 'kan? Karena aku tahu kau memiliki banyak orang disekelilingmu. Tapi mereka tidak pernah bisa mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti bagaimana dirimu sebenarnya," aku memotongnya.

Dia tersenyum, "Mungkin. Karena itulah aku sangat protektif kepada mereka yang aku sayangi."

"Oh, tentu saja. Bisakah aku memanggilmu _daddy_ dari sekarang?" aku menjawab.

Dia hanya tertawa dan kami beranjak dari tempat kami. Mungkin pertemuan kami berhenti disitu. Tapi masing-masing jalan kami terus terbentang dan menunggu untuk dilewati. Apakah aku akan kembali berbagi cerita dengan seorang Tony Stark disuatu saat nanti? Di masa yang akan datang? Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti kami masih harus terus berjuang. Dan jika seandainya Tony membutuhkan bantuanku, tentunya aku akan memberikannya semampuku.

Bahkan seorang yang jenius dan kaya raya memiliki masalah mereka sendiri. Hidup ini memang sungguh suatu buku dengan berbagai cerita. Aku berjalan dalam diam dan senyuman. Aku masih harus mengerjakan essay tentang sejarah desain. Oh, _joy_.


End file.
